Just Peachy
by Joie Cullen
Summary: When Jareth is forced to find a bride only one woman crosses his mind. Can some unusual alliances help him bring her back? Also: what is with video dating anyway? J/S, fluff, lemons, one-shot, HEA. Rated M for their behavior.


**A/N: Hi! It's nice to be back on here with something complete. Even if it is just a one-shot. **** I own NOTHING! Jim Henson is a genius and David Bowie is a sexy rock star! There is only fluff and lemons. If you're looking for something deep this ain't it! LOL! Please enjoy!**

**Just Peachy**

The Goblin King sat alone in his throne room once again. He had really let himself fall too deeply into his own thoughts lately. Ever since the High Court informed him that his kingship was in jeopardy as he'd not yet claimed a queen he'd been in a bitter mood. The rules of the royal family were old and outdated. It was obvious to him that he could rule this kingdom and any other without the assistance of a queen. Yet, he also knew the High Court cared not. He tried to find a suitable partner but they were all so obtuse. Yes Women which simply irritated him. He needed a challenge, he needed an equal. These women were nothing more than something to dress upon his arm and perhaps bear him an heir in the future.

It never mattered the woman he slept with. None of them held a candle to the only person he'd ever put stock into and _she_ wasn't anywhere near willing to give him a second change.

_And why should you give her one? She broke your heart the last time you tried to be kind to her._ His inner voice grumbled. But was he actually being kind or was he being the villain she'd wanted? Was there a difference? He'd done it all for her.

"Kingy upset!" A bold goblin interjected as he grabbed a chicken by the leg and tossed it across the room. "We help kingy!"

"No, you may not." Jareth grumbled. However, this little annoyance did just give him an idea. It wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but it could just work. Picking up another crystal he summoned a few choice citizens.

"You're Majesty! What an unexpected pleasure." The fox said with a strange salute and bow combo even the Goblin King was impressed with. Next to him was his…steed.

"Uh-oh…" The furry beast moaned.

"Damn…" Grumbled the dwarf.

"I have a very important job for you lot." Jareth said as he stood glaring at the three cretins before him. Really, his disdain for them was ill placed and he knew it. However, he'd never admit that he only disliked them because Sarah loved them.

_And not you!_ His inner voice razzed. He only rolled his eyes.

"I ain't hurtin' Sarah!" The dwarf stomped his foot glared at the Goblin King. Jareth simply raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Hogsmead… I do believe you've spoken out of turn." Jareth grinned evilly at the little wart-infested ball of annoyance. The dwarf simply shrugged and seemed to pout.

"Good sir, we do not know what his majesty is asking. We must stay silent until he is finished." The fox reprimanded. Jareth found this little creature handy. He'd probably keep him around.

"The kingdom is in need of a queen and I know just the woman for it. Though getting to that point is where things get difficult. I must court her first and we all know how stubborn the Champion is." He explained.

"Sarah sad." The furry creature moaned.

"Now how would you know that?" Jareth asked. His annoyance vanishing almost instantly as his attention was completely transfixed on the giant fluffball in front of him. Perhaps she'd called to them and she'd shared some new developments that he wasn't aware of.

"Sarah says king in dreams."

Well, this was a development he wasn't prepared for. He hadn't sent her any dreams so her own mind was warring with her. Perhaps all was not lost after all.

"Shut your mouth ya big fool!" Hoggle hissed. Jareth smiled.

"So she _has_ been speaking to you lot? What a pleasant surprise. Now, returning to the point at hand…" He smirked. "Hogwart, you will tell me what you speak to Ms. Williams about and you will not lie to me or I will bog you. Do you understand?"

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'! And if ya so much as pinch me I'll tell Sarah and she will never forgive you." Hoggle replied raising his chin in indignation.

For Jareth's part he wasn't sure if this was something he really wanted to risk. If he bogged one of her friends she would surely be upset with him. However, if she was mad enough she might just come back to the Underground to seek vengeance. _Then she'd never leave, she wouldn't be able to_, his inner voice jeered.

_Aye, but would I be interested in spending eternity listening to her scream at me, that is the question…_

"Your Highness, if we could only trust you we would feel more comfortable telling you of our lady's woes." The wise fox interjected. Jareth ruminated for a moment and then nodded at the little fellow.

"Fine. Sir Didymus I fear I…" He could feel bile rising in his throat at what he was about to admit. "I fear I dream of her as well." There, that would have to do it. Admitting to these less than fine fellows that he _missed_ the girl would be blasphemous. He could show no weakness, even of the heart. And he would not give them any ammunition to take back with them perchance they were to speak to her again.

The cunning fox's eyes lit up and he had a bit of a hop in his step as he approached the king. "Well, why didn't you say so, sire? Perhaps speaking with her would help?"

"I will do nothing of the sort. She turned this kingdom down once, I will not allow her to do so again." Jareth bristled at the thought. He gave the cheeky girl entirely too much power over him and he detested it.

"I suggest a crystal, sire. Once you see her perhaps you will change your mind." Sir Didymus bowed. Jareth knew the dog was right, his stubbornness was doing him no favors. Producing a crystal he decided to look in on Sarah. What he found would have been horrifying if it wasn't so humorous. Sarah was sitting in front of her computer with a bag of chips watching videos of men. They were talking about their hobbies (if one could call them that) and what they were looking for in a woman. Each one was more cringeworthy than the last.

"_Why can't they just be normal?! I mean…OK maybe not normal but not so…so…ugh!" Sarah slammed her hand down on the computer desk and growled. "I can't possibly pick any of these idiots._

_She hit play on the next video. 'Hi, I'm Bob and I'm looking for a 10. She needs to be fit, athletic, down to have a good time. I'm a gentleman.' "Oh eww!" Sarah wrinkled her nose as she closed the video of a balding forty something. "Why can't they just be more… ugh! More like what? Mysterious, beautiful, cunning, powerful…" Sarah shivered. "OK, give it up, Sar… he wouldn't even glance your way ever again with how you left things. It's not like he's gonna swoop in and say 'Dearest Sarah! I know you said I have no power over you, but perhaps you'd like to get coffee?' Probably too much to ask, and would I even go?" Sarah got up and paced her room before settling in front of her mirror. With a look of fear and sadness she let out a pent up breath. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of _course_ I would…"_

Jareth sat back in his throne, his finger and thumb gently massaging the bridge of his nose as goblins jumped around chasing chickens. This couldn't possibly be the only way to win his Champion's heart. There had to be a better way. Staring into the crystal, he groaned. These men were imbeciles. He refused to behave in this manner no matter what the girl's friends suggest. They had no idea how to date Aboveground.

_Neither do you, genius…_ His inner voice admonished. He just rolled his eyes, throwing the crystal across the hall, hitting a wayward goblin in the forehead.

_Direct hit_, he smirked.

Taking a deep breath he sighed. Nothing else seemed to work. He had offered her everything, _everything_! Yet, she turned him down. And yet…he just watched her admit everything he'd hoped for since. Plucking another crystal out of the ether he tossed it into the air. Smoothing his silk shirt out he looked up at the blinking red dot of the camera before him.

"Behold! I am the Goblin King and I…" He grimaced. Snapping his fingers the recording started over. "Hello, Precious…" _Is it only Sarah who will be seeing this_, he thought suddenly. What if others witnessed this nonsense? He could not simply assume…

Standing he decided to change tactics. She was always most interested in grand gestures and he could give that to her. He stepped out of the recording's reach and transformed into an owl. With a screech he came into view and with a shudder he transformed into his regalia dark, shiny, sharp and mesmerizing. "Hello precious." He grinned cheekily. "I have desperately missed your ire. Perhaps you would do me the honor of a visit; this time with no strings attached like a baby brother to find. I truly ask for oh so little. If you can tell me that you do not wish to ever see me again I will gladly let you go, forever. I have included a little gift. It's a crystal, nothing more. Think of your answer as you hold it and your decision will be final. Will I see you one last time, or will this be goodbye?"

He turned back to the three creatures standing awkwardly and silently off to the side. "You will take this to her at once." He ordered and they nodded solemnly.

**~JP~**

Sarah had enough with the singles videos. The date sites advertised a better way to get to know someone through video. She most certainly did get to know them better – easier to spot the weirdos. One of them even started their video with a 'hey Mom'. Was he really serious?

"Ugh!" She groaned, flopping herself onto her bed. "This is so stupid. If I'd just stop being so stubborn I'd ask to see him and see if there was any chance he'd give me his offer again. Stupid sparkly glitter gremlin and his riddles messed with her young mind. He had to realize she was just entirely too young at the time to understand his offer. Now that she was an adult and had experienced adult things she realized what he was offering wasn't so horrifying.

But her pride wouldn't let her do it. Even if, in her dreams, she only saw him. Only touched him. Only he touched her. And the touching had been going on for quite some time. If she found out he was to blame for her sex crazed dreams she'd find a way to bog him!

_But…would I really?_ She thought. _If he's sending them then he must still be interested, right?_

"Don't be such an idiot…" She mumbled to herself.

"I ain't no idiot!" Hoggle grumbled and Sarah jumped. She wasn't expecting company but she found herself feeling much better with her three best friends arriving through her mirror unexpectedly.

"Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Ludo!" She laughed as she flung herself at her friends for a group hug. "What brings you all here?"

"His Majesty sent you a gift, my lady." Sir Didymus bowed and held out a crystal.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Sarah said, holding her hand out in front of her, keeping her friend back.

"I would not give you something that could harm you, my lady." He pressed. Sarah looked at each of her friends and sighed. Holding her hand out, he placed it gently and then led the motley crew back through the mirror.

**~JP~**

For the Labyrinth's part she decided to mix things up a bit, much like she did when there were runners in her mazes. One video from her king wouldn't do the trick. Seeing his outtakes just might. Her walls and plants shimmied and shook as she laughed inwardly. If she were sentient he would bog her, thankfully she was not.

"Now won't this be just simply…peachy!"

**~JP~**

Sarah's jaw dropped as she watched the owl screech into view and she resembled a goldfish when it transformed into her long lost nemesis. OK, that was slightly dramatic, but still. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but this was most certainly not it. Dropping the crystal next to her on the bed she was transfixed by all the pretty words and cheeky smiles he offered but was struck dumb when he asked her for a second chance. Exactly what she'd been wanting all along and yet she was so afraid to believe him now that it was a real option.

She was about to pick up the crystal again and break their hearts by keeping herself safely away when the video cut and came back on.

_Was this a blooper reel? Oh…oh my god! It is!_ She thought. It was one thing to think he was always in control of things, but it was a whole new thing to see him faltering and making an absolute fool out of himself. "Behold my ass, Goblin King." She snorted. There was something so endearing about his mistakes and blunders playing out before her. Something in her chest constricted.

"Well, crap." She sighed, flopping back on her bed, her fingers grazing the crystal next to her. "This might be the most idiotic thing I have ever done in the history of Dumb Things Sarah Has Done, but…"

Sitting up she looked into her closet. She'd have to wear something nicer than the sweat pants and tank she was currently wearing. Snickering to herself she remembered one of her favorite Halloween costumes she made over the years. Reaching into the back she pulled out a hanging clothing bag. Inside were dark grey leggings, a white poet shirt and a black leather waist cincher. Pulling the outfit on and pulling on knee high black riding boots she looked at herself in the mirror. So what if she'd dressed up as Jareth a few years ago. It obviously didn't mean anything… obviously… After French braiding her long, brown hair she took another deep breath and went to reach for the crystal.

"He did say this was the final time. I need to clear my mind and not accidentally send it all away." Taking a few cleansing breaths she envisioned greeting the Goblin King in his throne room and picked up the crystal. "Take me back to him, please." She whispered.

He'd never see her again and he would have to accept it. At least now he knew instead of wondering for all eternity if she'd return. He sighed as he tapped his riding crop on his knee as he lounged on his throne.

"It worked!"

**~JP~**

_Wait. That voice._ Jareth's eyes shot forward and he had to control himself from lunging at her and scaring her. The phantom of his dreams was standing there in his throne room and what was she wearing? _Sinful_. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" He grinned. She looked delicious but he didn't want to push his luck. She was here after all, but for how long?

"Hello Goblin King." Sarah seemed to purr as she bowed dramatically. The view she gave him as she bowed was evil.

When did she become such a vixen? _Time had been very good to you_, he thought as his eyes raked over her body appreciating every curve of her. "Champion." He nodded as he stood, taking measured steps toward her as if she were venomous and could snap at him at any moment.

"Jareth." She sighed when he was within reach. His eyes darkened at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Sarah." He gently brushed a gloved thumb over her cheek, cupping the side of her face in his hand. She leaned into him, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You've come back."

Sarah chuckled. "Well, when a Goblin King takes the time to make a special video just for you, you sort of have to thank him in person."

For his part, Jareth wasn't sure if he should be pleased or concerned. He knew making that idiotic video would probably be more trouble than anything else, but he had to try. It worked for this at least. She was here. However, how long would she stay, that was the most pressing question. "You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, precious."

He watched Sarah shiver imperceptibly and he had to hide a hopeful grin.

"What, no oubliette for me? I thought this might be some sort of trick to get me back here just to punish me." She grinned.

_Evil wench…_ "I could punish you, if that's something you'd like." He grinned wolfishly back. Sarah blinked a few times and seemed to right herself as she stepped even closer to the Goblin King. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, their bodies only a breath apart. She craned her neck to look into his eyes as she walked her fingers up his exposed chest. _Amendment, she's the devil herself_, he shuddered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, your majesty." She purred, lacing her fingers in his long, blonde hair. She tugged gently, bringing his face down closer to hers. Jareth didn't want to hope, but he also didn't stop her. When her lips touched his, his world was turned upside down.

When Sarah opened her eyes she realized a few things. First, Jareth kissed her back and it was wonderful. Second, they were no longer in the throne room. As she took in her surroundings she gasped. "The Esther room."

"Yes, Sarah. This is where we left things all those years ago." Jareth replied from behind her. When she turned her hand flew to her throat. He was wearing the same ethereal garb he'd worn that night when she defeated the labyrinth and won her brother back. Had her young mind known what he was offering things would have been much different. Of course she would have saved her brother, but she wouldn't have shot the Goblin King down so quickly either.

"I had no clue what you were offering. I was too young, Jareth. How could you?" A flood of emotions crashed over her. Happiness, sadness, anger, heartache all caused her chest to constrict painfully as tears welled in her eyes.

For his part he did his best to look contrite. "I know you know this story, precious. You'd act it out every chance you had. What the girl didn't know…"

"Was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl." She sighed.

"It was all I could do to try to keep you here. I did everything for you, offered you everything."

"I know! But I was just a child!" Sarah shouted.

"Are you now?" The Goblin King moved closer, careful of her sharp bite.

"Of course not!" She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. Jareth had to laugh, though she denied it, she certainly acted like she was still a child.

"My angry champion. What _am_ I going to do with you?" He chuckled. She shivered. He grinned.

"Ask me again, Goblin King." Sarah replied, shocking them both. She let her hands fall to her sides and she stood up straighter. "After all, you asked for _so little_." She smirked.

Jareth wanted to scream at her, shake her, kiss her, take her… She was infuriating. Everything he ever wanted and more. "If I do, do you know what you'd be accepting?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, sure. I'd be queen, you'd be my slave, I'd have the cutest creatures around all the time, an absolutely boorish life." She laughed.

"You'd live forever, with me. Here." He had to make sure she understood. Though she came back here at her own free will he could not risk her thinking he tricked her into anything.

"Through dangers untold…" Sarah quipped.

"Stop!" Jareth raised a hand. He swallowed hard, she would be the death of him. "I asked for so little, Sarah."

"Fear you, love you, do as you say…" She breathed.

"I will be your slave." He was once again a breath away from her. She could smell him and feel his heat. Her entire being missed this and she wasn't too stubborn to admit that anymore. He held a crystal between them and without taking her eyes off of the man of her dreams, she plucked it out of his hand.

"I don't fear you, Jareth. But I do love you." She smiled as the crystal burst and showered glitter everywhere. When the shiny haze washed away they were standing in his chambers. This was where her dreams took place, how did she know exactly what it would look like?

The moonlight poured through the balcony doors and bleached the room in a hauntingly beautiful light. "My precious Sarah, I never thought I'd see you again, let alone hold you in my arms." He wound his arms around her and pulled her close. She could feel every plain of his body and she reveled in it. Before he pushed any further he stepped back to look her in the eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

"I've waited years and I can wait longer. If we go further tonight you will become queen and we will be tied together forever." He explained. "No tricks, no secrets, just the truth."

"Forever?" She asked. He nodded solemnly. "Well, that's not too long at all!"

That was all the encouragement he seemed to need. He had her in his arms once again and he latched his teeth to her neck, the bite burning her skin with a pleasant pain she'd never felt before followed by his tongue which trailed a sensual path from where he nipped her to her earlobe. She felt his teeth graze her skin again and she lost all composure. The moan that he ripped out of her with every nip, every lick, every kiss would have embarrassed her had she not been enjoying herself so much.

One hand went to his hair, the other held him close. She needed friction and she was worried she may actually attach herself to him like some sort of barnacle if he didn't stop teasing her with these kisses. Running her hand down his back she snaked it back around to his chest. Her nails dug into his exposed flesh and he gasped into her mouth. "I need…," she gasped, tossing her head back.

"Name it." He purred, his hands exploring her over her tight clothing.

"I need more!" More of what, she had no idea. Words weren't her strong suit right now.

"Precious, I promise to worship every inch of you, however right now I don't believe I have the faculties to be so gentle." His wolfish grin grew as he pressed his hips forward so she could completely understand what kind of power she had over him.

"Wait! You…" She pushed back a bit, the lust fog clearing from her eyes a bit. "You didn't say it back." She pouted.

He licked her bottom lip. "Say what precious?"

"I told you I loved you." She blushed.

"Oh, that you did. I will tell you how I feel, but in a moment." He purred.

"Not how this works, Goblin King!" She slapped his chest and he threw his head back with a deep laugh.

"I will tell you, but I want to be inside of you first." His words struck her dumb and she just gapped at him. With a wink and a flick of his wrist they stood before each other completely bare.

"That was…" _The sexiest thing I've ever heard_, she finished her thought silently as she leapt into his arms. He caught her and wrapped her legs around him. She could feel him just there, her body and her mind completely off the rails as she tried to press herself closer still.

Jareth walked them to his bed and laid her down, she watched as he seemed to drink her in. Where she would usually be embarrassed she now felt more powerful than anyone in the world. She made him look like that, no one else. Prowling up the bed to kneel between her thighs he kissed a burning trail from her hip to her breasts, from her breasts to her mouth. "Forever." He reminded her.

"Forever." She promised.

When he knew she was more than ready for him, he thrust himself forward, hard. Her back arched off of the bed, her eyes rolled back and her cry was delicious. "Sarah, precious…" He groaned as he held them both still.

"Y-yes?" She gasped this time meeting his eyes.

"I love you." He promised as he began to move inside of her, filling her completely.

If this was what it would be like forever, she hoped it was longer than she imagined. Between kisses and bites, vows of forever and sweat she saw stars. With her body throbbing around him he followed close behind watching as the world fell down.


End file.
